Talk:The Enterprise Incident (episode)
Turbolift? Spock doesn't use the handle at all in the turbolift. He just asks for Deck 2 and it goes. Is this a mistake, or were they not particular in TOS about turbolift operation? Hangin10 18:04, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Removed Background Information, Part I *''Although Spock, at the episode's end, is only escorting the Romulan Commander to Deck 2, the ride takes several minutes! * In a very strange continuity error, Spock acts as if he's sharing new information when he says he has a theory that the Romulans have developed a cloaking device. It had already been well-established in that the Romulans had such a device and this wasn't something that just the command staff were aware of. * ''Mike Howden, previously appearing in "I, Mudd" as Ensign Rowe, was a strange choice to cast as a Romulan. In a Northeast accent he asks Kirk if he has "clearance for this arear." The above "nits" were removed or moved to more appropriate articles. --Alan del Beccio 15:30, 9 February 2006 (UTC) :Shouldn't it be noted that this episode, not ST4, is the first appearance of a female starship commander? Granted, she isn't commanding a Federation starship, but still... Removed Background Information, Part II I removed the following notes for being nitpicks: * ''The "forbidden corridor" on the Romulan flagship, which leads to the cloaking device room, is only a short jaunt down the hallway from the Commander's quarters. However, when Kirk (disguised as a Romulan) is seeking access to the cloaking device, he traverses a corridor that ''appears to be the same one the Commander and Spock used earlier, only this time, the Romulan emblem does not appear over the door to what should be the Commander's quarters. It must be inferred, therefore, that many similar corridors lead to the cloaking device room, and Kirk was using a different one. * Deflector shields are conveniently forgotten throughout this episode so that Kirk can easily "sneak" on and off the Romulan flagship via transporter. Moreover, the Romulans don't detect him doing so. * ''This episode features one of the longest turbolift rides in TOS, covering a distance of only one deck. When Spock is escorting the Romulan Commander to her guest quarters from the bridge, he announces "Deck 2" and the turbolift starts moving. They proceed to have a lengthy conversation before they arrive at their destination, only one deck below. I think the following note is too full of speculation: * ''During the briefing room scene in the first act, during what's presumably a department heads' meeting to determine a course of action, in addition to Capt. Kirk, Cmdr. Spock, Lt. Cmdr. McCoy and Lt. Cmdr. Scott, two unknown characters include a command division lieutenant commander and an unknown operations division commander. Until this time, and except for Commander Giotto in , Spock was the only known commander commissioned on board the ''Enterprise. The operations-division commander may have been the security chief. Perhaps these were advisors sent along by Starfleet on this delicate mission to offer assistance or advice to Kirk. And the following notes belong (properly written, without POV or spec), on their respective pages (which I believe they are): * Actor Mike Howden's distinctive brogue gives him away as the fellow who played Lieutenant Rowe in . Here, he's the unfortunate Romulan who's guarding the "forbidden corridor" when Kirk shows up. * ''Although not canon, it is generally assumed that the blue liquid Spock and the Romulan Commander drink is Romulan ale. As for: * ''In the ''Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, author Larry Nemecek reports that actor Joanne Linville was approached to reprise her role as the Romulan Commander in . Unfortunately, she was unavailable, and the role went to Carolyn Seymour. It's not in my copy of the companion under "Face of the Enemy". – Cleanse 07:25, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Did Spock have sex with the Romulan Commander in "The Enterprise Incident"? I'm aware of the erotic hand gestures between Spock and the Romulan Commander, as a prelude to biological sex. An entry in the episode data refers to "love-making". But my specific question is: "Did Spock and the Romulan Commander have biological sex ?" Spock asked for "an hour" with the Commander, but I do not know that they had that much time before they were interrupted by the Romulan officer. Later, Spock and the Commander agree to share "their secret".... was this secret, that they had sex ? Or was it just their shared intimate touching and feelings ? ? --OriginalOne 15:04, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Sex is always a little (intentionally) ambiguous TOS, however, in this case, I've always assumed they were just referring to the exchange we saw on screen. --- Jaz 03:16, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Remastered version - dialogue removed When Spock describes Kirk's erratic behavior and declares him insane at least two lines of Kirk's dialogue (e.g., 'Shut up Spock!') have been removed in the remastered version. Just watched this segment side-by-side and although Kirk boils over quickly it's almost too quickly with parts of the scene cut. It's a short scene anyway so the obvious question is why? James Blish adaptation In the James Blish adaptation Spock (internally) refers to pon far in a way that suggests it is the only time he can engage in sexual relations and that the Romulen was unaware of this. Lt.Lovett 08:54, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Two questions I) If this episode was done earlier than "Elaan of Troyius", then I do not understand Scott's statement: "That's a Klingon Ship! But it couldn't be, not in this area." What about the other type of Romulan vessel? :In "Elaan of Troyius", they also recognized the Klingon ship straight away. If you believe the Remastered episodes are canon, then they had already seen the D7 back at least as far as "Errand of Mercy", while in "Trials and Tribble-ations" we saw that Koloth's ship was a D7 during "The Trouble With Tribbles". The D7 was supposed to be the Klingon answer to the Constitution-class, so we can assume that it had been around for some time. Assume it's a bit like the Kresta-class cruiser in the late sixties. You might know nothing about them, but you'd be astonished if one sailed under anything but the Soviet flag.--Indefatigable 22:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) II) "Chekov: Romulans and Vulcans appear to read almost exactly alike. There is just a slight difference which." Spock is half human. Shouldn't he have been quite easy to find? By the way: Also physically, there must be considerable differences between Romulans and Vulcans. Kirk manages to knock out a Romulan quite easily, whereas Vulcans are several times stronger than any human being. War? Hi. Why doesn't this incident cause war between the Federation and the Romulans? The male commander on one of the Romulan Ships knows that Kirk is alive and that he stole the cloaking device. Is there anything I missed viewing the episode? Thanks. -- 02:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :The same reson the previous incursion by Romulans didn't cause war -- both sides benefit from the treaty -- Captain MKB 03:04, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the answer; I'm not sure I get it exactly, but thanks. I certainly wouldn't be happy if somebody stole my best technology ... -- 15:15, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Square drinking glasses I've always been fascinated (yeah) by the square drinking glasses in the seduction scene and wonder if it's possible to find out and put in the article just where they came from. --KTJ 05:57, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Deck 2? Spock went from the bridge (Deck 1) to deck 2, but the lift passed at least a dozen floors! :That would be a nitpick, which we don't put in articles. 31dot (talk) 21:25, January 19, 2013 (UTC)